


The Time After

by Uthizaar



Series: Silence & Memories [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lacrosse, M/M, Nice Jackson, No Dialogue, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Stiles: the later years; college, mid-twenties, and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dream of What Should Be

The car was packed, boxes filling the cramped rear seats of Jackson’s sports car, the trunk already crammed with their suitcases. Now, he stood by the hood as Stiles said a long goodbye to his father. The Sheriff had wanted to drive them, make sure they settled in alright in the city, but Stiles had talked him out of it, the police officer becoming gruff and silent to mask his disappointment. Jackson rested his chin on his closed fist, trying not to look too happy that they were leaving, but it was hard; his heart was light, beating slightly faster, his eyes bright and focused on his boyfriend’s back. This was it! Finally, off for college, and they were going to live together too. He was so eager to start the new chapter of their life.

 

They were roaring down the highway, windows open and music spilling across the empty fields, Jackson not hiding his smile now as Stiles sang along to the lyrics at the top of his voice. He flicked the air con off, the cool air from outside washing through the car; the sun a fiery ball high in the clear blue sky. Stiles glanced at him and smirked, their eyes linking and each feeling that same old hook that had brought them together; the clutch of the stomach and hitch in breathing. Jackson broke the gaze first, still feeling his boyfriend’s eyes lingering on him, another smile pulling at his lips as he pointed beyond the next bend. Stiles turned his head and whooped as the white tipped azure waves came into view; the ocean was a dazzling vastness before them.

 

Stiles rested his elbows on the balcony, casting his gaze out across the cityscape, slowly filling with twinkling lights as the sun set below the horizon line. The evening clouds had rolled in and the dusk turned them to copper and scarlet, entrancing the teenager to the point he didn’t even hear Jackson creep up behind him until his boyfriend grabbed him around the waist, hugging him. Stiles let out a yelp as he realized Jackson was dripping wet; fresh out of the shower, wearing just a towel, and squirmed to escape the stronger guy’s grip. But Jackson smiled against his neck, holding tight until Stiles grunted and gave up. He kissed his boyfriend’s jawline and rested his chin on Stiles’ shoulder, as they watched the sun set together.


	2. A Roadmap to Eternity

Beacon Hills had changed. Not so much that anyone living there would have noticed, but enough that Stiles and Jackson saw it the moment they returned to the town. Sure, they had been back a few times over the years since leaving for college; Thanksgiving and Christmas, but never more than a few days, enough to see the family and check in on Scott and his pack. The Alpha had chosen to stay behind, and as much as Stiles had been determined to be with Jackson, he sometimes wondered if he should have made more of an effort to persuade his best friend to join them in the city. It didn’t matter now, Scott had left on his own, touring South America: things having finally calmed down enough in Beacon Hills for him to have a life of his own.

 

Stiles smiled to himself as he sat on the weathered bleachers by the lacrosse fields, his mind projecting echoes of himself and Jackson playing on the pitch, before they were separated and then, later as they reunited and Jackson made his solemn promise never to leave him as they lay under the stars. There was no one else at the high school on the warm Saturday afternoon, and he frowned slightly, wondering why Jackson wanted to meet here. His boyfriend had been acting oddly since they returned from their month in Europe. Not bad exactly, or suspiciously, but enough that Stiles had noticed and called him out on it. Jackson had frozen, mid pancake flip, mumbled that he didn’t know what Stiles meant, and then after an uncomfortable breakfast, asked the man to meet him at the high school. Stiles had frowned in surprise as Jackson crammed the rest of his pancake into his mouth, kissed him on the forehead and bolted out the door.

 

There were footsteps coming behind him and Stiles turned around, beginning to smile as Jackson came into view. He blinked confusedly when he saw the man dressed up in a deep blue suit, the jacket with a faint velvet quality to it, as though he was about to go to a gala. Stiles suddenly felt his cheeks flush, although he wasn’t quite sure why. Perhaps it was the way Jackson was grinning at him, looking directly at him until he stood in front of him and took Stiles’ hands in his own. Stiles parted his lips to speak, but Jackson gently placed one of his fingers over them to stop him. 

“Stiles, I knew you were the one for me from the moment we first met, the moment we locked eyes I knew you were special,” Jackson moistened his lips as Stiles stared at him, expression frozen. He tried to calm his nerves, taking a deep breath and continued. “There has never been anyone else like you, anyone else who gets me the way you do, and I just know I want to be with you wherever we go, whatever we're doing, together: you and me! If you’re by my side, I'll be ok...No, better than ok. Because being with you, Stiles, has made me happier than I’ve ever been before and I can’t imagine another day in my life without you. So please, give me the honor, the privilege, of being with you from this day until the end of time.” He knelt down as Stiles couldn’t stop smiling, reaching into his jacket to pull out the small box. “Will you marry me?”


	3. A House on the Plains

Stiles flicked on the kettle and unclasped his holster, placing the gun carefully onto the table, beside his badge. The deputy yawned as he locked the front door, looking absently through his mail. The kettle whistled from the kitchen and he grabbed a cup, pouring coffee into it, then the hot water. He brought the steaming mug out back to the deck, leaving it on the table and moved towards the railing, shading his eyes to look out across the rolling fields as they gave way to the edges of the Beacon Hills Reserve. He bit his lip absently and glanced down at the ring he and Jackson had picked out, his husband's the same with the metals inversed. It was a relatively simple design; a band of gold inlaid with silver filigree and an emerald to finish it off. Stiles smiled fondly as he remembered the day of their wedding; the vast Californian vineyard stretching across hills towards the ocean, the ebbing sun setting the clouds behind them ablaze, the proud smile on his father’s face as he struggled to contain his emotions, Jackson’s mother clasping his shoulder and telling him of their happiness. And of course, his new husband standing there, no words sufficient to express his depth of feeling, of the joy just holding his hand brought him.

 

Blinking, Stiles laughed a little at himself and turned back to pick up his cup. It had been a magical few years, time passing just quick enough that nothing felt stagnant or rushed. Instead they had both established themselves firmly in their careers; Jackson as an investment manager, Stiles following his Dad and becoming a deputy in the county over from Beacon Hills. Well, perhaps they had both followed their fathers' legacies, but Jackson was happy and that was the important part. Stiles enjoyed his job, keeping an eye out for the supernatural whenever it appeared. They had moved into the house only a few months previously, four bedrooms, more than they needed, but Stiles had dropped enough hints about the patter of tiny feet on wooden floors for Jackson to smirk at him and opt for the bigger house at the end of the street. The one with the views across the fields, with a big back garden and enough room for a dog too. His own little white picket fence American dream. 

 

Stiles half turned as the front door opened and Jackson called out a greeting, seeing through the side window his husband’s Lexus parked next to the police cruiser. He returned the greeting and turned back to look out at the view. He waited for Jackson to change and join him on the deck, as they did every day, the rituals of life falling so easy into place. Just like how Scott was going to come over on Sunday, his wife and twin boys in tow, fire up the grill, toss the ball around with the children, remember the old days, smile when he hears how the pack just keeps growing. Stiles smirked to himself as Jackson attempted to creep up on him and didn’t startle when his husband grabbed him from behind, strong arms around his waist. He tilted his head to glance at Jackson, laughing as the man mock pouted. Stiles kissed him on the lips and leant back against him as Jackson crossed his arms on Stiles’ chest, resting his head on his lover’s shoulder in a way that was so perfectly familiar by now. “I love you Jackson.”

“I love you Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, this work has been close to my heart for so many reasons and I’m glad it has reached its zenith at last, even if that was because I only updated the series once each year around this time. The series has reached its conclusion, but I might venture back to some more Stackson in the future. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
